


Touch

by Kris



Series: Senses [3]
Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-08
Updated: 2008-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>touch is everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Third in the 'senses' series  
> Beta read by Ash/Jack Vale

Nathan has Jack pinned against the bulkhead door before either of them has a chance to really think about it. Jack's eyes are wide and his breathing is coming in fast pants but what's really, really getting to Nathan is that he can hear the other man's heart beating a staccato rhythm.

Nathan fights for control and when he finally regains it he can hear Allison's voice breaking over the intercom into the room.

"Nathan, Jack, I'm sorry but it's going to be a few hours before we can get you out of there. Dr. Siler says that once the drug is airborne..." her voice trails off before coming back, sounding a little uncomfortable. "We're going to turn the video and audio off on our end, it's...probably for the best." There's a click and then the little blinking red lights on the lab's security cameras turn off.

Nathan lets his head drop against the bulkhead with a heavy sigh. Jack tenses up underneath him but otherwise doesn't move which makes Nathan keenly aware of the expanse of neck bared to him at the moment. It takes almost more effort than he's willing to put in just to pull away from Jack but he does it and manages to move a few steps away, sits on the cold tile and leans against the work bench. Across from him Jack slides shakily down the bulkhead until he's sitting, legs bent and forehead resting on his knees.

"God, I hate this town sometimes," Jack mutters. Nathan quirks a smile and inwardly agrees. He loves Eureka, he loves Global Dynamics, but a drug that de-evolves people's base instincts isn't exactly the way he wanted to go about making his first advance on the other man.

"I'm really, really sorry that I didn't let you kill Fargo way back that first time when you wanted to kill him," Jack says sincerely. Nathan shrugs.

"Yeah, but if I had killed him way back when, we wouldn't be here now." Jack frowns at him and Nathan realizes how that sounded. "I meant that Fargo has managed to help fix a lot of disasters here at GD and..."

"Yeah, it's okay, I know what you mean. But the next time he decides that better living through chemistry is the way to go, I'm going to shoot him myself. I might even shoot Dr. Siler for letting him play in here anyway."

"Yeah," Nathan says quietly. He can feel it at the back of his head like a pressure headache. It's making his fingers curl up into fists to keep him from reaching out, touching, taking, possessing. Jack isn't making resisting any easier either. The drug is changing the Sheriff in increments, from the way his posture had been defensive and now he's slouched down. One of his legs, still bent, has slid down to rest against the floor leaving him on display for Nathan. He's leaning his head back, baring his neck in a display of submission that has Nathan rock hard the second he sees it.

He bares his teeth and moves quickly forward, can't help it anymore and doesn't want to. Jack doesn't even flinch when Nathan smacks his hands onto either side of Jack's head, just turns towards Nathan lazily; mouth parted slightly, eyes almost black with lust. Nathan just stares.

"This is a really bad idea," Jack says after an eternity of staring. 

"Don't pretend you don't want me, I know differently," Nathan says and inside he's horrified that his mouth is letting out words that his brain isn't authorizing. Jack lets him take his mouth in a harsh kiss and it's everything that Nathan thought it would be and more, of course that might just be Fargo and Siler's de-evolution drug talking.

Jack makes a broken sound that makes Nathan want to devour him and he shoves the smaller man down to the floor and covers him with his body, laying over him. He moves his mouth down to the point where Jack's neck and shoulder meet and buries his teeth in, marking him. Where before Jack had been an active participant, rocking his body up against Nathan's, the bite has him going completely limp and pliant and it just revs Nathan up more than he already was.

"Move," Nathan hisses and Jack lets out a harsh groan and rolls them over. Shoving Nathan to the floor and clambering on top, straddling him. Nathan's hands come up to clamp onto Jack's hips hard, holding him in place but Jack isn't still anymore.

He fights the hold but not really to break free, just to move so Nathan lets him. As long as drugged Jack knows which one of them is the Alpha in this situation, drugged Nathan is willing to let Jack bottom from the top. Grinding down on him in a hot slow rhythm and after that everything goes kind of hazy for a few hours.

When he finally comes back to himself, he's lying in a corner of the lab and he's got Jack curled up against his side and Allison is staring at them both with a disturbed look on her face which is when he realizes that they're both still naked. She coughs and looks away and her voice when she speaks is a little bit distressed.

"So, the tests show that the drug should have left your system a little while ago." Nathan feels something inside him clench tightly in fear and he looks down at Jack's sleeping face. 

Allison says "Look, Nathan, just tell him how you feel already," then takes off before he can say anything. Jack makes a snuffling sound and turns towards Nathan in his sleep and Nathan steels himself before reaching down.

He trails a finger gently down the side of Jack's face and watches Jack blink his eyes open slowly.

/end


End file.
